Lost and Found
by RunAwayFromHere
Summary: Hinata is betrayed by her friends, in return she leaves the village. She will find love and pain on her new journey to become stronger and prove her friends wrong
1. Chapter 1

I do not, have not, and will not ever own naruto.

Hinata slowly walked down the busy streets of Konoha. She was heading to tsunade's office to pick up some paper work for her father. Staring at the ground and not paying attention she ran into someone's chest. Hinata squealed and looked up stuttering and apology, but she stopped short when she noticed who it was. "s-s-s-sorry, K-K-KazeKage-sama!" she manage to get out. The Red headed KazeKage of Suna was at least a full head tsller than the 15 year-old Hyuuga. He stared down at her in amusment as she spoke to herself about how utterly stupid she was to not have looked were she was going. Hinata soon stopped her rampage and looked up to Gaara shyly. "ano, k-kazekage-sama why are you h-here?" she asked.

Gaara sighed and ran his hand through his blood red locks.

"I'm here to see naruto return of course" he stated coolly. Hinata lavender orbs grew wide. "T-T-That's TODAY?" she yelled. Once again hinata began scolding herself. Gaara sighed again and stepped around the Hyuuga girl, walking down the street towards the village gate were he planned to be the first to welcome his friend home. "oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Hinata chanted over and over again in her head. She sped down the now seemingly calm streets of she reached the Hokage tower she sprinted up the stairs and into tsunade's office, were her hokage was almost passed out drunk. As soon as Hinata entered tsunade sat straight up and tried to act as though she had never drunk a thing. Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Once Hinata finally picked herself up from the floor she asked tsunade for the paperwork, which she handed to her cheerfully. Hinata knew she had no time to lose to she rushed out of tsunade's office as quick as she could, down the stairs, and back through the now calm streets of Konoha and to her home. Once inside she didn't bother taking her shoes off, she continues down the long winding maze of halls until she was standing in front of her father's office. Hinata began to get worried. She knocked on the barley hard enough to make a sound. When she got no reply she slid the door open to find the office empty. She counted her blessings as she laid the documents on her father's desk.

She the again rushed from the room and to her own room were she found the box that contained a beautiful sculpture of a Fox. It was for Naruto. Then she wound her way through the halls again and out of the Hyuuga household.

On her way to the village gate she was joined by Kiba and Shino. Other than greeting the shyly Hinata said nothing on the way. Kiba decided to go ahead and her dragged Shino with him, leaving Hinata alone. Finally after Ten more minutes the huge gate of Konoha came into Hinata's View. She sighed in relief as she neared the gate. She heard her name and hid in the trees near were her friends were gathered.

"haha! Like naruto would ever like someone so weak!" she heard Sakura say. "Yeah she's totally useless!" Ino joined in. The whole group laughed. Even her team mates were laughing. Kiba was laughing harder than anyone else. Hinata felt like she had been stabbed many, many times. Her heart ached now. Tears slid down her pale cheeks and she sobbed silently to herself. Suddenly she heard a voice she had longed to hear for two years, but it didn't make her feel any better. "HEY GUYS!" naruto yelled. He was drowned buy hugs and pats on the back and screams of "Welcome home!" As Hinata listened she grippe the box to her chest tightly. Hinata stepped out of the brush and stood across from the group of Friends. "hey hina!" they yelled and waved her over happily. They all got silent when they saw the tears in her eyes running down her cheeks. "y-y-you hear us…?" Kiba asked shakily. Hinata nodded and stared at them coldly. Naruto had no idea what was going on. He stared at hinata as she walked to him she handed him a box in beautiful wrapping and smiled through her tears. "welcome home Naruto" she said. He stayed silent. She smiled again and turned to the others. "thanks a lot you guys are the best" she sayed sincerely and she smiled sadly at them. It broke their hearts to see hinata like this and knowing it was their fault it only hurt worse. Instead of walking away into the village Hinata surprised the by walking out of the village. They all screamed her name begging her to come back except for naruto and Gaara, who remained silent. Sakura and Ino broke down in a fit of tears Kiba, Sino, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, TenTen, and Lee all stood there shocked. Sakura sobbed out an answer to Naruto's silent question. "Hinata left the village and it's all our fault!" she yelled crying. Naruto couldn't imagine what they had did to Hinata but he knew it was Very bad. He said nothing but nodded. He pictured Hinata's face smiling at him through the tears in her eyes. "hinata" He whispered to the wind. Now Hinata's form had retreated from sight. She was gone.

Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh!

If you did please for the love of bob tell me so! AND tell me who hinata should be paired with please! Pick something weird please! Or normal doesn't matter but I need at least 5 crack pairings! R&R! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welcome one and all!

Hinata: Your Weird…

Me: Omg My Mom Says That All The Time!

Hinata: Yeah, I Bet She Dropped You When You Were A baby Too

Me: Only Five Times!

Hinata:-sigh- She-^ Doesn't Own Anything, Thank God!

Me: What's that suppose to mean?

Hinata: Shut up and write!

Knowing that she had to find safety Hinata sped up her pace. Why had she been she foolish as to run away?

How stupid could one person get?

Hinata took time to cool down under a small Tree by a stream. There were also large bushes surrounding the Tree and stream, and on those bushes were ripe berries. Hinata's eyes widened with pure delight. She decided she would stay there. Hinata was tired anyway. She took of her jacket and laid it on the ground , she also took off her weapon and medical pouches and laid the down on top of her purple jacket. Then she laid down resting her head on the medical supply pouch. She stared at the running water for a while before drifting off to sleep.

The morning light came streaming through the bright green leaves of the tree and the birds sang songs cheerfully to one another. A small wind made the clear blue water ripple. The green grass danced with the wind. The sky was as blue as the ocean and lacked clouds. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and stretched and yawned. She wondered how far away she was from Konoha. She sighed. What was she going to do now? She slowly got up with much displeasure and slipped on her jacket and other things. She then splashed the cool water from the stream on her face to help her wake. Rubbing her left eyes Hinata stared at her rippling reflection in the water. She looked much worse then she had first thought. Her hair was a mess of Indigo curls. It looked like a Rat could be very comfortable

There. Her face was covered in dirt from sleeping on the ground. Hinata paid little attention to her disheveled appearance. She picked some berries she had deemed worthy and stuffed them into her pouch, then she started into the brush and left her refuge reluctantly . A few hours into the day it was possibly two o'clock more or less, hinata began to feel a strong chakra presence following her. Hinata instinctively sped up her pace and locked around her shoulder only to see nothing but the green grass and trees. She turned back around and continued on her way.

The forest had begun to thin the more hinata had walked. The grassy forest floor began to turn to sand. The chakra signature had been coming closer to her every minute it seemed. Finally when she reached the end of the forest and the vast desert of Suna stretched out in front of her , did she turn around completely. Facing in the direction she sensed the chakra presence she yelled aloud. "who's there!" she got no reply.

"come out! Show your self!" she yelled again. Still she got the same reply. Silence. Hinata practically screamed in frustration. Now she longed to be back home in the warmth of her bed. Hot tears burned her eyes as she thought of what had happened, but Hinata pulled herself back into the present.

This time with tears stinging at her eyes and frustration and pain in voice hinata pleaded to whoever had been following her.

"Please.." she said. "Who are you?"

She asked. This time she got a reply, but not one from a voice. The sand crunched under the weight of her follower and he stepped out from the shadows. With blood red hair, and Teal eyes hinata recognized him immediately. In shock Hinata called his name just to be sure it was him. Yep it was Gaara. Had he followed her all the way from Konoha? Hinata shook that thought from her head. He was probably Returning home, but why didn't her have his things. Hinata didn't know what to think. Gaara took a step closer to Hinata staring into her eyes. Hinata felt as though he was reading her very soul. She felt uncomfortable and took a step back as he continued to walk closer.

"Hinata" he said softly. "why did you run away?" He asked.

Stuttering Hinata replied "I-I-I d-didn't w-w-want to b-be talked a-about in t-that way" She finished looking at the ground. Fresh tears stung at Hinata's lavender eyes. _'Kami why _am I such an idiot!' she thought to herself. The tears ran down her pale cheeks and onto the now cool sand. The darkness of night had crept upon Hinata and she hadn't noticed. Hinata tried to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks but they wouldn't stop. She cried and cried right in front of the KazeKage of Suna. Gaara walked closer to Hinata and lifted her face to his.

"Would you like to stay with me?"He asked. Hinata's eyes widened considerably, but she nodded.

Gaara smirked and dropped her face.

"Lets go then" He said walking into the desert.

"H-Hai!" Hinata said running to catch up with him. Once she had caught up with Gaara she walked a few paces behind him and stared at the night sky. It was absolutely beautiful. You could see everyone of the stars. Not a cloud in sight to cover up the moon. Hinata tried to count as many stars as she could but decided to enjoy the beauty of Them instead. Oblivious to the fact Gaara had been watching her for the past few minutes Hinata just enjoyed the night. She rejoiced when she felt a small wind creep across her features. Then it was Hinata's turn to stare at Gaara, m Or the back of his head. Maybe running away wouldn't be so bad after all


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything!

Two years later

"HYUUGA HINATA GET DOWN HERE!" Temari yelled.

Hinata cracked one eye open and looked at the clock. 10:00 it was to early to wake up. Reluctantly Hinata dragged herself from the warmth of her bed and didn't even bother to get dressed. She yawned and stretched, then started lazily out of the door. Once down stairs Hinata was greeted by a fuming Temari and two boys as tired as she was. She sat in between Gaara And Kankuro. Temari stared at Hinata angrily and Hinata shrunk back under the older girls vicious stare. "Hinata don't think just because you beat me yesterday that you can be lazy!" Temari yelled. Hinata just stared at her through her thick eye lashes and smiled tiredly. "Hinata go get dressed you have a mission today." Said Gaara. Hinata whined and said, "Yes sir" and walked towards the stairs while listening to Temari laughing. Back in her room Hinata pulled on her black shirt that stopped in the middle of her stomach and then pulled her fishnet shirt over that and the put her grey shorts and strapped on her medical pouch and weapon pouch. She was so tempted to just crawl back into her bed. Hinata never went on missions with other people unless it was Gaara or Temari. She liked to work alone most of the time. After a few more hours a preparation and Gaara telling her to be safe five hundred million times, Hinata was off. It was now around 4 or 5 o' clock and it was still insanely hot. By the time Hinata reached the gates she was already covered in sweat. Out on the sand dunes Hinata hummed quietly to herself and stared at the nothingness that was the desert Suna. When the sun began to go down at around 7 o'clock, Hinata could see the trees. "Just a little bit farther" she told herself. What kind of mission is this anyway? Hinata thought. She was supposed to wander around the fire nation searching for something impossible to find. Orochimaru's hide out. Why couldn't Gaara do this? Why did she have to? Sigh. Two or three hours later Hinata was in the thick of the trees and brush that put an end to the vast, dead desert. Here she knew her way around. She lept from tree to tree. This would be her way around for a couple months.

Two months in and Hinata was exhausted. A few small villages had taken her in for a night or two but other than that she slept on the dirty ground or up in a tree. This really sucked. Hinata was walking lazily through the trees as they began to thin she walked into a huge clearing. In the middle the grass had died and just left a huge pad of dirt and stone. Hinata stepped on it and an echo followed her footstep. She smiled. She did it again. Echo. Again. Echo. She did it over and over again, quite enjoying herself. There was something under her. Something big. But how did you get in? She looked around for some sort of opening in the ground leading to the underground mystery she had discovered. Nothing. She sat on a big rock close to the Echo area as she called it. Somehow this place looked like some kind of ruin. Big rocks all over the place and a hugs stone pad in the middle? What had she stumbled upon? Nothing special she could tell, but she wondered if people had ever lived and worked in this place. She wondered what the rocks had been a part of. What if the people had moved under ground? What if the Echo area was some secret hide away for the people? "don't be ridiculous Hinata" she told herself. Nothing like that could have happened here. The sun set and the moon and stars took over the sky. The stars were so beautiful and there were so many. Hinata tried to count them but gave up quickly. She closed her lavender eyes and drifted to sleep with dreams of imaginary people and buildings and underground caverns for hiding.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes blinking three times but her eyes wouldn't adjust it was just black. She was confused. She was out side on the rock. Right? She spotted light coming from a small crack low on the ground. That's when she took notice of the bind on her mouth and wrists. Hinata began to panic and took short, fast breaths. Her head was spinning. Were was she? Who had her? Why had she been so stupid as to fall asleep? Hot tears spilled down her face. She tried to moved and fell of whatever she had been laying on and landed on her side. Pain shot up her shoulder and she let out a muffled scream. Tears came more rapidly now. She managed to sit up and place herself against a wall. Her right shoulder was throbbing in pain and her head hurt. She tried to use her Byakugan but it didn't work. She tried again and again and nothing worked. She was going insane. The suddenly the door slid open the thing strip of light illuminating half her face. Then a figure appeared in the door way. Hinata stared silently in complete shock. It was Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. "Hinata…."he said. "Look what you done"


	4. Chapter 4

Orochimaru: *Licks Hinata* Yummy

Hinata: *shivers*

Me: *Saves Hinata* Haha! I saveth thy fair princess! (no homo)

Hiinata:-_-" What a great knight in shining armor.

Me:*sniffle* That hurts hina!

Hinata: Shut up and write!

Me: hello people! Forgive me for not writing…..

I do not own any thing, ANYTHING!

"…..hinata look what you done"

All hinata could do was stare at the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke walked closer to her. Hinata froze. Her lavender eyes filled with fear. Sasuke crouched down in front of her.

"poor little thing you are hinata" he pressed his hand to her the back of her head and she was reminded of the pain. He put his hand in front of her face and she saw that it was covered in blood. "you hurt yourself" he said coolly.

"Orochimaru won't be happy about this you know" he said. Hinata just stared at him. He was still the same. Only he looked just like itachi without all the hair.(hahaha) Sasuke wiped his hand of and untied the bind on her mouth. "S-S-Sasuke" she stuttered for the first time in a while.

He smirked. "hello little mouse" he said.

" I-I'm not a mouse" she squeaked.

He chuckled.

"I think you are"

"I'm not." hinata said firmer and without her stutter. He just smirked again and lifted her in his arms and walked out into a very dim hallway lit by tourches that seemed to be on their last leg. He carried her into a room were there, in a huge black chair sat the man she had been looking for. "orochimaru" Sasuke said addressing him. Orochimaru nodded but stared at hinata. She felt un comfortable and squirmed in Sasuke's grasp. Suddenly Orochimaru was in front of them. His ugly pale hands played with Hinata's now un-even hair. Hinata's pale lavender eyes watched him in fear. Back and forth with the rhythm of his hand. Orochimaru Chuckled as he witnessed the Hyuuga girl getting dizzy. He let her hair drop back to it's place and touched Hinata's cheek. She shivered and turned away. Orochimaru withdrew his hand and whispered something to Sasuke, to which the Uchiha smirked down at Hinata evily causing the small girl to whimper. Hinata felt The strong, protective arms that had been her dangerous haven drop from beneath her. And just like that Hinata was on the ground, Her back aching. "Stand up" commanded Orochimaru. She got up slowly and painfully. When she was fully standing she kept her eyes on the ground. "Look at me" Another command from the ugly snake. Hinata brought her lavender eyes, wide with fear to the gold piercing eyes of Orochimaru. "I see the only thing you have succeeded in is harming yourself Hyuuga" Orochimaru said slowly. "Gomen" Hinata said shaking. "Hm" A sick smile spread across The purple mans face. He walked to her and touched her cheek. He raised his hand and Hinata's eyes got wide. His hand came down on Hinata's pale face and his nails dug into he soft skin. Three markes replaced the smooth skin of Hinata's face. She stood frozen in place. Afraid to move. Her breaths came out in short, angry gasps. He slapped her! Hinata felt the warm crimson liquid that had once been in her body, touch the edge of he Pink lips. She brought out her tongue and licked up the copper tasting liquid. Yep it was blood. She stared at Orochimaru , Then Sasuke, Then back to Orochimaru, who had a that same smile on his face. Hinata's eyes filled with rage. She pushed chakra into the palm of her hands and thrust them forward and made contact with the snake man's chest. She caught him by surprise so he Didn't have time to dodge or stop the attack. When Orochimaru recovered (Quickly) He threw Hinata to the wall. Her Back collided with the hard stone and then her body was pushed back a few centimeters. She let out a screams and then slid down the wall. Unconscious. Sasuke couldn't Believe Shy little Hinata had done that. She stood up to Orochimaru. One of the most feared ninja in the World. Maybe he had underestimated the Mouse. Orochimaru turned to Sasuke and told him to return her to her room. The uchiha said nothing only picked up the girl and left. After he had returned her to her room, He lit a lap and sat by her bedside. He didn't understand something. He felt the need to protect the Hyuuga girl. He didn't want her in any danger, even though he had tried to kill her before. He wanted her to stay with him. Even though he hated her. What was wrong with him?

Time Skip

2 Years

"Hinata! What!" Gaara screamed at Temari. Temari wiped away a tear the escaped the prison of her eyes. "Orochimaru took her Gaara" Temari repeated slowly and shakily. Gaara became full of rage. He had told her to be careful! She never listened! Always Getting caught in some kind of trouble! "Pack up Temari" Gaara said, "We're going to Konoha". After they (Temari. Kankuro ,and Gaara) were all packed they headed out for their three day journey. They walked the whole time saying nothing. Temari cried. Kankuro Thought about it. And Gaara could only worry about Hinata. They were going to get her back with the help of Konoha Ninjas'.

"Sasu-Kun" Hinata called through the hallways of the Hideout. No reply but her own voice coming back to great her. "Sasuke? This isn't Funny! Were are you?" Hinata asked. Nothing. "SAS-Ahhhh!" Something Grabbed her from behind, wrapping it's arms around her waist. "Boo" Sasuke whispered into her ear. Hinata shivered. "I Hate You" She Whispered Back.

"Your lying to yourself" Sasuke replied smartly. Hinata pouted and said nothing. Sasuke was about to say something else when the whole place seemed to shake and knocked both of them to the ground. The ceiling collapsed and a good sized bolder crushed Sasuke's foot. He screamed and Hinata tried to get to him but she couldn't see him through all the dust. Another Blast casued more rocks to fall and it separated them by a wall of boulders." SASUKE!" she screamed. Nothing. She heard voices coming down the hallway. Towards her. Footsteps got louder as did the voices until dark figures stood in front of her. "There she is!" The voices yelled. Hinata tried to crawl backwards and away but they picked her up and ran. "SASUKE!" she yelled again. She Felt her self slipping out on consciousness when the man who was holding her pressed against her neck. "Shhhhh" He said. "Sleep Love" Was the last thing Hinata heard before slipping into the blackness that had called for her.

Diiid Yooooou Liiiike Itttttttttt?

R&R Loves! ;)

Hugs and Kisses SLNG


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata moaned and turned over. She was so comfortable, even if she was sore. The bed was so very soft. Wait, Bed! Hinata sat up suddenly and pain shot down her back and she cried out in pain. Was she had calmed down, she took a look at her surroundings. She was in a bed room of course but it was, extravagantly decorated! Beautiful red and black silk curtains hung from the window and a thin black layer of cloth surrounded the bed that she was laying on. The bed was stark black and had amazing angel white and crimson red pillows on it. It was like a princesses room from a fairy tale. Hinata looked down and saw that she was wrapped in bandages. Her right arm was wrapped like a present. From her wrist to her shoulder. Her left as bandaged at the thigh and her entire torso was wrapped at least 3 times. Where was she? How did she get her? The she remembered what had happened. "Sasuke!" She screamed and jumped out of the bed, pushing the curtain aside. As soon as she stood she was on the ground and her head was spinning but she was determined to get to the door. She stood again, this time shaking but she was still up. She took one step towards the door and then another, and another. She repeated the process of telling herself that she wasn't going to fall. Once she reached the door she leaned on it for a minute and then opened it. The hallway that her room led to was dark, and cold. Barley any light was had to see down the hall. Hinata's heart pounded in her chest and she feared it would fall out of her body. Her shirt and shorts that she had been wearing were no more, now replaced with a black night gown that came to her knees. White bows graced the edge of the gown and hung down a little farther. Hinata stepped slowly out into the hall , her bare feet felt like ice against the cool stone floor. She began walking down the hall, the darkness felt as though she were walking through a dream. The floor was ice under her delicate feet. She made no sound against the ground. She walked down the hall gracefully and elegantly. More like a dancer. Her hair brushes across the back of her leg and tickled her. As she continued she saw the first door come up out of the darkness and into her eye sight. A dim light came from under the door and Hinata stopped directly in front of the door. She raised her small hand and delicately placed it on the wood of the door. She then balled her fist up and knocked gently on the door. Almost immediately the door swung open. And revealed somebody she never expected to see again. Itachi. He stared at her with a bored expression.

Hinata couldn't think of anything to say. He stared at her for another minute and the said, "What do you want Whore? Who brought you here?" Hinata couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her lavender eyes widened in hurt. Itachi looked at her more closely. He Blinked. "Hinata?" He asked a little more alert now. Hinata stared at him and turned away and took off down the hall. Hot tears burned at her eyes. He had called her a Whore! Her feet where light on the ground still making barley a sound. She rounded the corner and found herself face to chest with a man three times her height. She looked up at him. He had beautiful eyes they where deep like amethyst and his hair was slicked back. Hinata noticed the Symbol hanging from the necklace he had around his neck. He was a Jashonist. Hinata had heard about them. She bowed. "Forgive me! Please I do not mean any harm! Please do not kill me!" She pleaded. The man looked down at her. "The fuck? What the hell are you going on about bitch?" He said. Hinata felt small. " I-I-I…..I really don't know" She said shyly. A blush crossed her cheeks and stained them a light pink. The tall man looked at her closely. "Hey, Your actually good looking! What's you name?" He asked. Hinata looked up at him in surprise.

"Ano…My name is Hinata" She replied. He smirked.

" I'm Hidan, Don't fucking forget it either" He said playfully. Hinata nodded. She looked behind him and saw nothing.

"Um…Where am I?" She asked.

"Your at the Akatsuki base! No place fucking like it I tell you. It a piece of shit in my opinion. We kind of stole you from that snake of a bastard Orochimaru. We don't all know why but Pein commanded that it be done and you sure as hell don't want to piss him off!" Hidan explained. "Actually he sent me down here to get you" He said matter of factly.

Hinata looked at the ground.

"O-Okay" she said.

"This way" Hidan said spinning on his heal and he started down the hall again. Hinata followed, shivering the whole time. As soon as he FINALLY noticed she was freezing her butt of her gave her his cloak and winked at her. She nodded her thanks and continues following him until he stopped at a door and knocked. "Enter" Came the reply. Hidan opened the door and let Hinata inside. The room was decorated similar to her but only with colors. This wasn't a bedroom. It was just an office sort of area. Behind a desk, Which was placed in the middle of the room, was who she assumed was Pein. He had bright Orange hair and a considerable amount of piercing. "Hello hinata-Hime" Pein said smirking. Hinata played with her hair and nervously looked at the ground,

"H-Hello Pein-Sama" She said respectfully, knowing he was far above her. His smirk grew wider.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki" He said smoothly, "You belong to us know" He said bluntly.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"You belong to us. Simple as that. You will do as you are told and you might not die." He said. Hinata shivered at the thought as images of her body being mangled by these horrible men passed through her mind. "Yes Pein-Sama…." Hinata said weakly.

"Good I will send Konan to help with you wounds later" He said nodding and her right leg, the one that had been bandaged and was now bleeding through the cloth. He silently dismissed them with the wave of a hand and Hidan walked her back to her room. He smiled at her and leaned down close to her face and whispered, "Your going to be mine" Then he kissed her on her forehead and waved a good-bye and walked away into the darkness. Hinata blushed deeply and returned to her bed and buried her face in the pillows. She turned he head towards the window and saw Itachi standing there. "Hinata…." He said. Hinata screamed….


End file.
